Fantendo Fight Fest!
NOTE: This is a game developed by Wario Inc, so please do not edit without permission. Thanks! Fantendo: Fight Fest, is a 2015 fighting game developed by Wario Inc. and published by Fantendo. It will have many characters, 10 stages. and an expansive Story Mode with may features. The game differs from the Super Smash Bros. series, unlike most Fantendo fighters. Gameplay The game is a 3D fighter. The player has a small map to move freely through, and fighting is simple. There are three basic moves,Punch, Kick, and Grab/Throw, and a number of challenging specific to character moves. The player can also jump and double jump, and use the Left Trigger to block. Blocking reduces damage, but the player cannot move or attack while doing so. The game has a Combo Meter, where if the player racks up enough hits, they will enter a "Mojo" state where they have attacks that are twice as powerful. The game is virtually the same in Multiplayer, where 2-16 people fight,local or online! The game also includes Finishers, where the player executes a powerful move that ends the match upon actiivation. However, the player can only acsess it by entering Mojo and then racking up enough points to enter Double Mojo, where the player can execute thier finishers. In Heroes Quest, the game becomes a large and explorable platformer/RPG hybrid. The mode is large and has a plotline that could alter or destroy the Fantendoverse forever! The player starts out as Unten, but eventually has a party of fighters. You can change characters with the press of the Right Trigger. Heroes Quest (This is the story for the game) Ahem. In a universe unlike our own, many peaceful creatures lived in different unique worlds. This universe, the Fantendoverse, is kept in peace by Mo and Jo, anchient deitys that balance good and evil. However, not all cared about the balance. These are called "Villains", the masters of evil. They are mean, sadistic, uncaring, and more. The only thing to stop these evil creatures, were "Heroes", the children of good. These two creatures were always engaged in a battle for supremacy. All was balanced, until the villains were united by an unknown deity. This "Villain League", was the worst thing the universe had ever seen. The heroes of course hopped up into action, but thier actions may change the future forever.... Chapter 1: Only the Beginning Unten was relaxing. He needed it, because every day he was working hard to stop evil. Of course, he couldn't get a moment of rest, he saw strange goons attacking the citizens. Unten hopped up and ran to the helpless peoples sides. In a tutorial battle, he beat the enemies. The citizens thanked him, and he headed back home. On the TV, he saw that a warp hole was appearing at the beach. Unten decided to investigate, but when he saw the Warp Hole, a mysterious man jumped out. This creature, called Aingeru blamed Unten for the starnge events in his world. The two engaged in battle, and you can choose wither one. Aingeru/Unten won, but decided to help Aingeru/Unten out. Aingeru told Unten of the strange soldiers in his world terrorizing the people, when Unten told Aingeru of the same soldiers. They decided to team up, when the duo was ambushed by Koopa citizens. They defeated them, but they saw a small mind control device. The team saw a truck with the same device, and hop on. The chapter then ends. Chapter 2: A Wild Ride Upon jumping on top of the mind control device truck, Unten and Aingeru are attacked by more brainwashed citizens. The duo easily defeat these enemies, when the driver does a swerve to knock down the heroes. They have to button-mash to stay on, and also defeat the attackers. After a long battle, the driver goes full speed and knocks the heroes off. They use a koopa shell as a ride, and while the driver fires blaster shots at the heroes, they avoid the shots. After avoiding more and more, the driver arrives at a Warp Hole. He closes it behind him, and the heroes are left behind. However, they see a Warp Hole across town. They only have 60 seconds to get there, so they rush to the scene, fighting the mind controlled goons as they go. They arrive at the Warp Hole, but are stopped by a larger goon, called the Troll. They beat the "Troll", and step throught the Warp Hole, ending the chapter(level). Chapter 3: Allies and Enemies After stepping into the Warp Hole, Unten and Aingeru were "greeted" by a gang of Koopa Troopas. They try to capture the dynamic duo, but they fight back. After defeating the Koopa Troopas, they investigate the Mind Control device. They then get waves coming from a warehouse far out. The team heads there, but see a girl being attacked by a large group of "creeps" similar to the ones Unten fought in Chapter 1. The team help the girl and fend off the strange enemies. The girl thanks them, and says that she is Ella Metals, the hero of Vineville. Unten and Aingeru tell her about the strange warp holes in thier world and the strange enemies. She says that her town has been expieriencing that too. She teams up with them, and they head to the warehouse. However, the door is locked. Ella takes care of it thouhg, by making a lock pick with metal. Inside, they are attacked by flying chess pieces. Ella tells the team then of Kaisser Cassia, the evil villain that gave her trouble a while ago. The trio fight through the dangerous warehouse, and eventually encounter the mad german in battle. They easily beat him, and find a small key. Unten then curiously presses a button, and they are transported far away, ending the chapter. Chapter 4: Into the Fear When Unten, Aingeru, and Ella Metals awoke, they were in the woods. However, the key they had was gone. They saw a large cage with the key trapped inside it. They saw an airship fly over. They all decided to get out of the forest but Unten, decided to explore the airship. Aingeru and Ella Metals decide to get out, and then find Unten. Chapter 4-1: Unten's Adventure As Unten was carried up, Robots spotted him. They shot, but Unten avoided the attacks made by the fearsome cyborgs. Inside the ship, he was ambushed by robots. He easily took down the mechanical monsters. He then explored the large ship, looking for a way out. He finally found the key, but 2 Trolls came to stop the blue furry hero. He lost, and was put in a jail. However, he escaped and defeated the guard robots. A strange scientist said that he would like to examine Unten. Unten then ran, and jumped out in a parachute, landing in a cave below. Chapter 4-2: Ella & Aingeru Ella Metals and Aingeru were a bit worried about thier cuddly friend. However, they were more worried about getting out of the strange "Boo Woods" They didn't see any enemy boos, but rather a freindly boo named McBoo. He gave them directions out of the forest, and they exited hurriedly. They then saw a cave. They entered, to see if Unten was there, and the "subchapter" ended. Chapter 5: Caves of Craze The two were looking for Unten, when they tripped over a rock, becoming a sphere-like object. They roll through the large cave, avoiding obstacles and enemies. They however, finally ended up at the dark pit of the cave. "Unten? Anyone?!", Ella Metals and Aingeru worriedly asked. Unten nodded his head and the trio united. There was not time for celebration, as they saw a boulder rolling down. Unten pointed out a crack in the wall. They ran from the boulder, and escaped the boulder. However, they were just in another cave. They began to climb the long cave, but were stopped by a gang of robots wanting revenge. The trio easily defeated them, and continued thier hike. They had to avoid hazards, defeat enemies, and platform thier way through the cave. They see the exit, and jump out. However, they have bad feeling that someone is following them... Chapter 6: Rambunctious Robots Just as the trio, Unten, Aingeru, and Ella Metals escaped the dark caves, they were ambushed by robots. "WE MUST CAPTURE!!", was the only thing that the robotic enemies could blurt out. The team thought they defeated them, when a huge wave of robots arrived. They fought some, but realized there was no hope. They ran into the woods, but there were more! They saw a gang of ghouly fellows fighting the robots. The trio decide to join them, and the combined might defeat the villains. The gang introduced themselves. The leader McBoo asked Unten, Aingeru, and Ella Metals if they could help them defeat the robots who took over thier mansion. The gang decide to help, and McBoo joins thier party. They then head to the Mansion's enternace, ending Chapter 6 of the game. Chapter 7: Retaking the Mansion Inside the mansion, Unten, Aingeru, Ella Metals, and McBoo were greeted by a guard. Instead of just blasting them or capturing them, he had a quiz for them. If they go it right, they could go on, if not, they had to be destroyed. The squad decided to take the risk. It's the....Seventy Eleventh Robo-Quiz! Question one, who is the leader of the "Villain League"? A. Kaisser Cassia B. Meta-Form C. The Enemy The team chose C, and were right! Question two, what are the Boss Keys for? A. To get ice cream B. They are decorations C. They bond together the Villain League, giving them all incredible power. Once again, the team chose C, and were right. THE FINAL QUESTION!!! Who are the only two gods that can help heroes defeat The Enemy? A. Mo and Jo B. The Fan and Death C. YoshiEgg and The Groo Surprisingly, the team chose A. They were right. "You are clearly a knowledgeable robot, welcome!", the gullible robot said, as the team head on. The squad was glad they all had this information. But before they could discuss it, they were attacked by a gang of robots. The team easily desposed of them, when they saw the enterance to the next room. There was a keyhole for it. McBoo lent his assistance, and flew through the rooms, getting rid of hostile robots, and seraching for treasure and the key. The pink ghost finally collected it, and came back. With the key they headed on. From there theey just got rid of the hoardes of robots, solving puzzles on the way. They then found the top floor of the mansion. The Boss Key was no where to be found though, they saw out the window in a cage on an airship. McBoo had an idea though. Chapter 8: Taking Flight Unten, Aingeru, and Ella Metals thought McBoo's idea was promising and interesting. He had a secret garage full of planes. Flying was new to all of them, but after that info they got they would need to do it to board the airship and collect the Boss Key. The team boarded the biplanes, and chased the airship, shooting along. The airship pilot sent out many flying robots to attack thier ships. Through much trial and error, they made it close to the airship. It was time to close in. However, the pilot had a trick up his sleeve. He started shooting missles. The players chased the airship and avoided the missles, eventually closing in on the ship. They landed, ending the chapter. Chapter 9: Aboard the Airship Unten, Aingeru, Ella Metals, and McBoo were finally on the airship. They were looking for the boss key. However, they only saw robots. And they were coming for the gang! And so, another battle started. Of course, our heroes won the fight, but they saw thousands of robots. It was time to go steallthy. Each hero took a turn hiding with McBoo. It wasn't easy, but they all made it to the next room. Inside the next room, they saw a dog being locked in a cage. He was no ordinary dog, as he was calling for help. Thet team serached for a kery, and found one bringing it back to the poor puppy. They unlocked the door, and out came a man-sized hound. The dog introduced himself as Johnny Dog, and in gratitude for them saving him, he joined the group of heroes. Using Johnny's "Helicopter Ears", the team flew over to the next room. The team adventured through, looking for the boss key and fighting all kinds of enemies. Eventually, they saw the boss key. That's when the second member of the "Villain League" appeared to protect it. His name was Doctor Meanstein. He was harder to defeat then Kaisser Cassia, but still easy. Ella Metals created a metal lock-pick, getting the boss key, and ending the level. Chapter 10: "This will be your grave!" After the five fantendo heroes collected the second boss key, it was time to move on. They exited the town, only to find an ominous graveyard. Unten, Aingeru, McBoo, Ella Metals, and Johnny Dog all felt that scared tingle down thier spine. They saw something strange in the shadows. And they heard a frightening whisper. "This will be your grave....", the creature said. All five heroes got ready to fight. However, they were taken off guard, as the menace attacked everywhere. They realized that it was not just one, but 10! "We are...The Enemies!", the strange cloaked fighters stated. "The fololwers of "The Enemy" we cary on his holy ideas. We know your against our god! Now face your punishment!", the leader told the gang. And so, a battle ensued! The fight was tougher then the robots and brain-washed koopas and goombas they fough before. In the end, the heroes won. But one "Enemy" escaped. He swore revenge for his team. Johnny Dog scoffed at the minion. And so, the team went on, to find more boss keys and defeat The Enemy. Chapter 11: The Path to the Shrine The "Fantastic Five", were moving on. Each had a different idea of where to go next. Ella thought that they should go sailing for it, Aingeru thought that they should check his dimension, McBoo thought that maybe "The Enemies" had one, and Johnny Dog suggested Retro City. However, Unten pointed out that they neede to find Mo and Jo to defeat The Enemy. The team all agreed, so they decided that they should go to Mojo Shrine, but they had no idea where it was. They then went to Merlon. Merlon told them that Mojo Shrine is to the north. Far to the north. He also wished them luck on thier quest, and bestowed upon them a Magic Orb, whihc increased thier stats. The five thanked the shaman, and started to go to the north. However, early on thier way, strange blobs came down. Johnny Dog petted one, trying to see if it was friendly. In response, the blob bit his finger. The blob them summoned more blobs, and the team had to engage in battle. It was a tad tougher, but they were no match. The team then headed on and explored more. The winds were getting colder and the resources scarcer. They stopped to rest in a big hollow tree. The chapter ended. Chapter 12: The Winds of the Shrine Unten, Aingeru, Ella Metals, McBoo, and Johnny Dog woke up. They had a nice sleep in the hollow big tree. Then, they saw some squirrels. "How dare you come into my home!", the mother squirrel stated. However, the argument was interrupted. The Enemies had come to raid the house of it's supplies. The team decided to help the squirrel family, and they fought the enemies squad. With their new powers, it was no problem. The squirrels thanked the team and said that they could sleep there whenever they waned to. The team headed on, fighting foes and such. Soon, they saw the shrine. However, extreme winds came. The five were all knocked out by the strong winds. When they woke up, they were bruised and in a hut. They then saw Trolls. They were prisoners! McBoo was then put into control, and using his stealth he took out the trolls. Outside, they realized they were back where they started. However, they saw a large warp hole. It swallowed them, ending the chapter. Chapter 13: Shrine Showdown Unten, Aingeru, Ella Metals, McBoo, and Johnny were spit out of the warp hole a bit later. They all realized they had wounded up the entrance to Mojo Shrine. They were all a bit confused of how they got there, but were happy nonetheless. However, when they went across the bridge they saw a familiar face. It was "The Enemies" leader. "Missed me? I'm sure you have!!! Now you shall fall...at the hands of a Troll!", the enemy leader then summoned a troll. It was a tough fight, but with thier upgraded powers they could take down the large Troll. The Enemies leader then walked inside the shrine. The door was locked. The team then searched the forest looking for they key. It was tricky, but the five found it. They returned to the shrine. And opened the door. Mo and Jo were dead. The world had no hope. They then saw Mo and Jo's rings of time. After that, Unten had an idea. He turned back time but held onto the key. They then defeated The Enemies gang leader just in time. Jo thanked them, while Mo said that they were rude for opening without knocking. The twins told the team that they made the warp hole, and that they hid the rings so teh heroes could save the world. Mo and Jo then joined the team, knowing that they were needed. However, they were then kidnapped by some villain. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", said the strange boo. "It is I, GherooB. Listen, I have no problem with you folks, but boss is rewarding 1,000,000 coins! How could I turn that down?", the evil boo said. Mo and Jo then used energy to destroy the cage. They then engaged in battle. It was hard fighting this villain,but he fell from his throne. They then saw another Boo. His name was TaBooki. The team rescued TaBooki, and when he learned of the "Villain League" plan, he joined the team, ending the chapter. Chapter 14: Unsmooth Sailing The next place to go was Toco Jungle. They needed to find King Razorbill's Boss Key. So, they went to the bay. The price for the ship was 1,000 coins though! No one had enough, so the team told the owner that it was a great matter. He said that they owed him. Aboard the ship it was smooth sailing. Until they saw a ship with enemies on it. "Looking for the Boss Key?", King Razorbill taunted. The team rushed down to the cannons, and participated in a first-person shooter minigame. Thier ship was pretty damaged, when the enemy ship revealed a special secret weapon. A huge missle cannon! The heroes ship was hit hard. Everyone was launched away, and the enemy ship were overjoyed. They had won. Or had they?.... Chapter 15: Toucan Tussle Unten woke up on the beach. He saw the wreckage of a ship. He wondered where his freinds had gone. All he saw was McBoo's hat in the sand. Unten headed forward. He then saw a beatiful toucan who was crying. He asked her what was wrong, and she said that her friends were gone. Unten had the same problem, so he joined the toucan, who's name was Fruity. They then saw a note. "Dear Heroes, I have kidnapped your stupid freinds! Come and get them if you want them! Sincerely, the mighty King Razorbill" Fruity knew King Razorbill. The two then decided to find Razorbill's Lair. The duo had a hard time fighting through all of the strange and evil minions. However, there were some puzzles to break up the action of the game. In the horizon, they could see Razorbill's lair. Then, Fruity decided to fly them over there. Then, a Star-Fox like minigame happened. Fruity closed in on the lair. Unten then looked for a key for the door. It wasn't easy, but Unten brought it back. They headed inside. Various minions came at the duo. They overcame them though, and headed forward. Much later, after fighting baddies and solving puzzles, they arrived in Razorbill's throne. He then showed them their freinds, who were being held over a lava pit. "If you wimps can overcome me, i'll give you your freinds. If not, they'll be BURNING up!!", the evil bird said. "I can beat you alone easily, but with my new freind, Unten, we're sure to win!", Fruity responded. Unten just nodded. They then engaged in a battle. Fruity and Unten struggled, but eventually bested him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", Razorbill cried as he dropped to the ground with his bruised wing. Everyone rejoiced as they reunited. "You think you've won? I have Netnu up there in the Volcano ready to make it go KABOOM!", Razorbill evilly cackled. The team then rushed off with the boss key to get to the volcano. Chapter 16: Volcano Hijinks With Fruity, it was bit easier to reach the tall volcano, but hard nevertheless. All around fire balls were being throw and more. It was total chaos. Fruity just barely reached on to the ledge. Everyone felt a lump in thier throat as they dived in. "Hot in here!", Johnny Dog whined. Everyone else told him to be quiet. They then saw a bright red galer. It was from the evil Netnu. Unten and Netnu collided, falling deeper into the firey volcano. The team then chased off of the furry enemies. There were many enemies and hazards but they had to go on to rescue Unten. They eventually reached the bottom of the volcano, on a small and fragile platform. The team then fought Unten. It was tough, but with their new party member Fruity, it was possible. Unten then fell. They collected the fifth boss key of the game. Fruity then flew them back to the owner. They repaired the ship and headed back. Chapter 17: Enter the Enemy Unten, Aingeru, Ella Metals, Johnny Dog, McBoo, TaBooki, and Fruity were very excited to say the least. They had all five boss keys and were ready to destroy The Enemy with Mo and Jo. They visited the wise Merlon, who told them that the only way to visit his palace, is to go through a Warp Hole. Merlon created one, but the team only had 15 seconds to get to it. The nine heroes rushed over to the Warp Hole and jumped in. They all stared at the menacing lair. They weren't surprised to see guards, but they saw two trolls! After a long and difficult battle, Ella Meals made a lock pick, and the team entered the large palace. Chapter 18: The End? All nine heroes entered the dark and menacing palace. The palace was filled with tricks and traps, enemies and hazards of all kinds. Each party member had their abilities tested. There were enemies of all kinds. Eventually, through all the hazards they reached a garden. They were stopped immediately by a robot. "Hello! To pass on to the Tower of Shadows, you must take my test! It's.....The Seventy-Twelvth Robo-Quiz!" Question 1, Who had the first boss key? A. Terrordactyl B. Kaisser Cassia C. Docotr Meanstein The gang went with B, and were correct. Question 2, who was the second hero to join Unten's party? A. Aingeru B. Ella Metals C. YoshiEggg This time they chose A, and were correct. FINAL QUESTION!!!! In which chapter did Mo and Jo join? A. Chapter 4 B. Chapter 7 C. Chapter 13 Mo and Jo stepped, in, and said Chapter 13. "Correct! You may pass!", the robot told the team. They all entered the large tower. "HMM!", Unten screeched! They took away everybody else. Unten was on his own this time. Then, he had to fight through 3 waves of enemies. He eventually platformed and explored enough to find the switch. His friends were released. The team platformed through the stage, exploring, solving puzzles, and defeating baddies. They then saw The Enemy's throne room. Chapter 19: Beat the Baddie, Escape the Castle! "Welcome, heroes. I knew that you would beat my minions.", The Enemy taunted. "Give it up!", everyone yelled. "You think you all are so very mighty? I SCOFF!", The Enemy responded. "End this, Enemy", Jo warned The Enemy. "Or i'll rip you apart!", Mo threatened. The team then began to fight The Enemy. It was the trickiest fight yet. There was no way to win. "HAHAHAHAHA! I win, you lose! Villains shall ruke the land.", The Enemy stated. "Not so fast.", Mo responded. It was then a one-on-one fight between Mo and The Enemy. Only one would prevail. Mo defeated The Enemy. "WE WON!", the whole team cheered. "S-self-destruction.....", The Enemy coughed into a speaker. "SELF-DESTRUCTING IN 30,29,28....", the robot began to say. "Uh-oh!", the gang said as they struggled to escape. However, they did. KABOOM! The large fortress was destroyed. "Ahem. What about me?", a strange force asked. A large ball of darkness hovered above them. "I am the new leader of the Villain League!", said The Darkness. It was tricky, but the team beat him. They then saw Kaisser Cassia, Doctor Meanstein, GherooB, King Razorbill, Netnu, and a wobbling Darkness. They chased the villains, ending the chapter. Chapter 20: The True End The team followed the villains all around. They started out in Vineville, fighting more brainwashed koopas and goombas. They then headed to the Boo Woods, destroying the Robots. After, they were at Mojo Shrine. The team went in hot pursuit, and back on Toco Island they faced more enemies. All nine finally arrived back at town. The villains opened a Warp Hole, and the heroes followed. Everyone felt a chill in their spine. They were at The Enemy's Tomb. After solving the puzzles and beating enemies, they saw Kaisser Cassia and Docotr Meanstein. Ella Metals and Johnny Dog stepped forward, and defeating the villains. Everyone advanced, eventually, fighting all of the bosses again. They were right where The Enemy was about to be resurrected, when a dark being named Rosado appeared. They fought her, and prevailed. Inside the team, they saw a weak spirit of The Enemy. Mo and Jo stepped forward to seal The Enemy. When The Enemy took the spirits of Mo and Jo. The team then saw other heroes who hadn't joined them before. With the entire roster of the game, the final battle began. It was very hard, but with the power of wishes and love, The Enemy's new form was defeated. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", was the final word that The Enemy said before Mo and Jo sealed them away. Mo and Jo then said their goodbyes, but not before bestowing one wish to the group. They all agreed that they wanted to erase the damage done to the world. With their powers, they erased the damage. Unten then began relaxing again, until he heard someone calling out "HELP!", and a new adventure began, ending this one. Characters Default Unlockable DLC Stages Default Unlockable DLC Enemies Items Bosses DLC Category:Rated T Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2015 Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games